


The Cuddling Type

by panchostokes (badwolfrun)



Series: Prompt Fics [65]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Cuddles, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfrun/pseuds/panchostokes
Summary: Nick and Finn cuddle after Finn has a rough day.
Relationships: Julie "Finn" Finlay/Nick Stokes
Series: Prompt Fics [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540795
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	The Cuddling Type

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jencsi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jencsi/gifts).



> thank you for the prompt jen!! I hope you like it 💜

After three dates with Nick Stokes, Finn realizes she’s never quite had a relationship with a man who is very touchy-feeling, constantly placing his hands on shoulders, clasping his fingers over others’, playful slapping of backsides and behinds, patting chests and ruffling hair–but is also a man not one for public displays of affection. One who might hold hands, sure, walk arm in arm with a friend (or more) but even in private, displays of affection are rare. Hugs and kisses are sacred, used sparingly. It takes work to get Nick to ease him into opening up into a level of intimacy that goes beyond superficial flirting. 

And she’s doing her best not to show her anxiety that she worries she hasn’t reached that level with him yet, not for lack of trying. She knows firsthand how this job weighs on the soul. She knows he does his best to help others, even through his own problems that he seems to keep locked under lock and key, and she respects the boundaries he’s put up around himself, to protect himself. She’s put up a few of her own and certainly can’t expect him to lower his if she’s not willing to lower her own. And to his credit, he is a good listener

Which is perhaps why she allows herself to just… _crumble_ on what could be put very lightly as a–

“Rough day?” He asks, and with a simple nod, he gets the message. His eyebrows curve upwards, eyes shining in sympathy, which does nothing to ease the water that threatens to breach her eyes.

“C’mere,” he pats down the space next to him, and before she’s even fully tethered to the cushion, he pulls her in against his side completely connecting their bodies together. His hand softly presses the side of her head against him, and he starts to stroke her back.

“I didn’t know you were the cuddling type,” she smiles, eyes closed as she snuggles against the wideness of Nick’s chest, cradled in the safety of his thick arms. She feels the bristles of his beard poke gently into the top of her head, brushing her hair as he nuzzles her with his chin, his lips blowing a soft kiss to her scalp.

“Lotsa things you don’t know about me, I guess,” he mumbles. “Been thinking about that lately…Specially with that near miss in the field.”

“The car?”

“Yeah. Wouldn’t have been the first car crash I’ve been in though,” he chuckles, the tease of a story that Finn has a feeling must have been more lighthearted than the threat of a remotely controlled car speeding out of his control into a collision. 

“Did it happen when you were a teen? Cause I don’t know why, I have the feeling teen Nick had quite the rebellious streak in him.” 

“No,” Nick laughs. “Happened just four years ago, actually.”

“Oh?” 

“Yeah. Felt like an action hero for a moment, if I’m being honest…”

“Tell me about it!” Finn lifts her head up, her eyes wide in interest, and even wider when she sees the crinkles smiling on Nick’s face, his cheeks dimpled in his blushing, a gleam in his eyes. 

“Alright, so it was Henry Andrews’ birthday…”


End file.
